The invention relates to the art of fishing, specifically to fishing for crabs and other game, using traps.
Various types of traps are used in fishing for crabs. The general method relates to a type of trap which is baited with fish, chicken, etc. The crab is lured into the trap by the bait and the fisherman traps the crab by triggering a line which closes the walls of the trap around the crab. The fisherman then pulls the trap out of the water to collect the trapped crab.
While this is a popular method of fishing, it has various drawbacks. On problem with this method is that there is no way of telling whether or not any crabs have been trapped. Periodic checking of the crab trap is required due to the inability to tell whether crabs have entered the trap. This disturbs the bait, the trap and the underwater surroundings holding the trap. This will result in a reduced catch.
The inability to tell whether crabs have entered the trap results in other problems. Specifically, failure to empty the trap after crabs have been caught may result in the crabs cannibalizing each other. Also, a filled trap will result in a reduced catch, since crabs will be dissuaded from entering the filled trap by the presence of the other crabs. Finally, exhausted bait will result in a reduced catch.